rustansfandomcom-20200214-history
1959 Holt-Howard 5062 Rock 'N Roll Kids Salt and Pepper Shaker Set
This is a Vintage 1959 Holt Howard 5062 Rock 'N Roll Kids with Springs Salt and Pepper Shaker Set Made in Japan. Condition'':'' The shakers are in great condition with no chips, cracks or repairs with the exception of a very tiny fleabite to back of the girls ear. The bottoms are marked © 1959 Holt-Howard on the bottom in black lettering and the boy has a gold foil label that reads HH Japan. Both have their original rubber stoppers in the backs of their heads, and the girl has her earrings. Both shakers are complete with their Rock 'N Roll springs. One spring has a green paper label with the words Made in Japan '' and ''Hand Crafted in white lettering. They are in great vintage condition with little paint loss or fading and shows little signs of use or wear. Description: The shakers were designed by Holt-Howard in 1959 and are part of the Rock 'N Roll (5062) nodder series. This adorable couple is in the shape of a cute boy and a girl. They have oversized heads on little bodies and are looking and smiling at each other. The boy has brown matted hair and a bright red nose with a cocked grin and wide blue eyes. He's wearing a red and white striped outfit (possibly a bathing suit). The girl has blonde hair pulled up into a bun with dark pink bows in it. She has a yellow nose with wide blue eyes and smiling mouth. She's wearing an outfit that is white with a purple flower pattern and has gold hoop metal earrings dangling from her big ears. These Rock 'N Roll shakers are placed atop coil springs with heavy ring bases on the bottom. Holt Howard was renowned for producing wonderfully whimsical and fun kitsch designs in the mid 20th century, their fabulous charm making them just as appealing and desirable today. Great for replacement or just fine as they are, this nice set would make a great addition to any shelf, display or collection. More About Holt Howard: Holt Howard was an importer that started working in New York City in 1949 and moved to Stamford, Connecticut, in 1955. John and Robert Howard and Grant Holt started Holt Howard, whose first products were Christmas items made and sold in the United States. The company sold many types of table accessories, such as condiment jars, decanters, spoon holders, and saltshakers. The figures shown on some of its pieces had a cartoon-like quality. The company was bought out by General Housewares Corporation in 1969. Holt Howard pieces are often marked with the name and the year or HH and the year stamped in black. The HH mark was used until 1974. There was also a black and silver label. Production of Holt Howard ceased in 1990. Similar pieces are being made today by Grant Holt, one of the founders, and are marked GHA. Dimensions: The shakers measures 7" tall x 3" wide (diameter). Value: Estimated Value: $95.00 Retail Value: TBD Shakers Only: $42.00